The Wrong Time
by The 10-11 Doctors
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory travel back in time to the Dark ages to meet the King Arthur. But the Doctor thinks that time has been changed when something wasn't right with the legend. But Amy and Rory think that the Myth might be wrong. Full Summary inside!
1. Guessing Games

The Wrong Time

Chapter 1-Guessing Games

Full Summery-

The Doctor, Amy and Rory travel back in time to the Dark ages to meet the King Arthur. But the Doctor thinks that time has been changed when something wasn't right with the legend, Amy and Rory both think that the Myth could be wrong and the fall out. They go back to the Tardis and discover that it's gone. They need to find it, but the Doctor may have sided on the wrong team.

Set during season 3 of Merlin, after the Crystal Cave, and after season 5 of Doctor Who.

Well, for starters I got this idea emryslovely (If you haven't read it please read it, it's so good!) so the first chapter is quite like there's, which I apologise for. But I promise that the rest of the story is mainly my ideas. Well… I hope you enjoy my first ever story!

* * *

The console of the Tardis was flashing; the screen above was showing symbols that only the driver could understand.

"Where are we going Doctor?" Amy Pond shrieked, grabbing tightly to the console. She watched her new husband almost fall to the floor; Rory really wasn't enjoying their first wedded trip.

"You'll find out when we get there!" The Doctor answered, slamming on the hand brake, which made Rory fall flat on his face. The Tardis noise went back to its normal humming sound and the console had stopped flashing. The Doctor turned to the screen and laughed in delight. "Yes! Finally!" He walked over to where Amy was helping up Rory from the ground.

"Once again Doctor, where are we?" Amy turned to the Doctor, she was frowning a little.

"Take a Guess."

"Fine," Rory whispered quietly, rolling his eyes.

"Earth?" Amy cut in,

"Yep, when?"

"Erm… We haven't been to the middle ages yet, are we going there?"

"Close enough, it's the Dark ages." The Doctor quickly rushing to the wooden doors.

"And why are we here?" questioned Rory, walking slowly behind with Amy.

"Ooh, I know this! Is it Pandora's Box?" asked Amy, excitement taking over all her functions.

"Actually Amy, we've already done that," the Doctor said, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh yer,"

"Ok, I'll give you a clue. There's a round table." Amy was about to answer, but Rory cut her off.

"Is it King Arthur and the famous wizard Merlin?" Amy glared back at her husband.

"Spot on Rory!" and the Doctor rushed out of the Tardis doors.

"Keen," Amy whispered under her breath, but loud enough for Rory to hear. Her frown turned into a grin and they walked out of the Tardis hand in hand.

0-0-0

"So come on you two, tell me what you know about King Arthur and his round table," Shouted the Doctor. The friends were walking in a dark forest, only hopping that the Doctor knew where he was going.

"Well there's Lady Guinevere and Morgan le Fay," answered Amy.

"And the knights of Camelot like Lancelot," Rory added.

"And let's not forget the man who made it all happen!" complained the Doctor, "The mysterious Merlin."

"Hay and Magical!" said Amy, a little annoyed.

"Erm… I don't think so, ghost are not real, zombies are fake and Magic is just a Myth. Merlin's and Morgan le Fay's magic was just coincidence, mind tricks." Before Amy could fight back the saw the gates of Camelot and the nearby castle.

"Wow!" exclaimed Amy, "It's beautiful!" The trio walked through the gates and into the moonlit streets.

"Now if I've got my time correct, tomorrow maybe the birth of Arthur's and Guinevere's first child and that will mean a massive celebration! So I think that we should find somewhere to stay the night!"

"And where are we meant to stay?" asked Rory curiously, but the Doctor had already run off to find a place.

"Here!" He shouted, forgetting that people would actually be asleep. "The Rising Sun." he said looking at the sign, and then dashing in as the couple followed behind him.

* * *

I promise that the Merlin cast will be in it next time! We'll all I can say is please review.


	2. Myth Changed

The Wrong Time

Chapter 2- Myth Changed

10-Thanks to the Reviews! They make me so happy; I will list them at the end of the chapter. Forgot to say in the first chapter, but it's 10 who is writing this. 11 has nothing to do with it. Any way on with the story! Now things get interesting.

Uther casually yawned as he lay back on his throne. The sun was just rising and birds could be heard. Sir Leon suddenly walked into the hall, and bowed to the king.

"I'm here to report sire, but while on the night patrol, me and the guards found a strange object,"

"Go on,"

"It's a blue box sire. It can't be open nor harmed. Some of the patrol are still their guarding it, we fear it might me-"

"-Magic," Uther finished, frowning. "You did the right thing for bring this up, I want you and the patrol to bring it to Camelot and put it in the vaults. We don't want to cause a panic. Though make sure that you'll be back in time for the execution, we need more knights on guard."

"Yes sire, I shall go immediately." Lean finished, bowed and walked out of the hall. Once again all was calm.

0-0-0

"Come on you two!" Shouted the Doctor, almost running out of the inn, "We are going to miss the best entertainment!" The couple walked out slowly, rubbing their eyes. They didn't enjoy their sleep in their hard wooden beds. "Come on!" he shouted again sprinting through the castle gates. The Pond's rolled their eyes and ran behind him into the Castles courtyard. There was a crowd gathering round an execution podium, and a frowning Doctor. He was staring up at a king like figure who was standing on a large balcony that over looked the whole courtyard.

"So that would be Arthur then, right?" questioned Amy.

"No, it can't be," the Doctor answered worriedly. He licked his finger and put it in the air. "Ok, I was wrong about the time," he put his arm back down. "We are a few years early, but Arthur should be king."

"So who's this then?" asked Rory, slightly confused.

"That's Uther, his farther." They watched a man being pushed on to the execution stand as the King began to speak.

"Edward, you are charged with crime of using magic and enchantments-"

"What?" whispered Amy to the Doctor and Rory.

"-which has only one punishment that I can give, you are sentenced to death." The crowded gasped as the man was forced to put his head on the block. Amy looked away as the axe fell down into the man's neck and sliced through it.

"This is a warning to anyone who is willing to learn the evil which is magic. As you may know the attacks for Cenred may continue as he creates allies with sorcerers. We want everyone to help to catch them, the reward will be great if you do so." The king waved his hand and the crowd started to come to life and began to leave the courtyard.

Amy wiped away a tear, "I don't understand Doctor, you said magic isn't real, yet he was killed for it," she sobbed.

"I know, and it is," both companions looked at the Doctor with confusion.

"But why are people arrested for it? They would have to been caught in the act?" questioned Rory.

"Simple illusions that can trick the mind, perhaps some people take them too far. Anyway it doesn't matter, we need to find Arthur, and he should be about 23 now." Both boy's thought hard about this, Amy rolled her eyes.

"You know, we could always ask somebody." Said Amy, cheering up.

"No, we shouldn't talk to anyone-" Before the Doctor had finished his sentence, Amy was sprinting to a young, black haired servant who was about to enter the castle.

"Hello!" Amy said with a grin.

"Hello," he answered back and returned the grin though looking slightly confused. The Doctor and Rory both caught up with her and looked rather annoyed.

"We just wanted to know where Arthur was,"

"The prince is in his Chambers, I'm his manservant you see. Now I really should be going" he turned to leave but was stopped by Amy again.

"What's your name?"

"It's Merlin," he gave another uncomfortable smile and Amy let him go it the Castle to see an even more annoyed Doctor and a half shocked Rory. "What?"

0-0-0

Merlin walked into the princes chambers with a tray of food and placed it onto the nearest table. He walked over to the wardrobe and got out the princes armour and placed it on his bed. Arthur walked into the room who was stunned to see his manservant early.

"Didn't watch the execution then?" Arthur asked as he walked over to sit on a chair and began to eat his food.

"No, Edward was a good man. He did nothing wrong." Arthur stopped eating and frowned.

"You have to learn Merlin, EVERYONE who practice's magic is EVIL. They will not stop until they have destroyed my father's kingdom." Merlin only gave a slight nod and walked over to the prince who continued to eat.

" I'll tell you one thing, I met these really odd dressed people a few moments ago."

"Really!" answered Arthur sarcastically. "What do you mean by "odd"?"

"Well the woman was wearing a really short skirt and all their clothes were made from a material I've never seen before. And they wanted to know where you were." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Idiot! There's nothing to be concerned about, they probably come from a further away kingdom." Merlin crossed his arms.

"Fine," he mumbled. "But there was something even more strange about that dark hair man, I just know it."

10- So another chapter done! Please review, it can be about anything to questions if you are confused to your favourite line. I would like to thank Notquitebezerk, my first reviewer, Anonymous and CoffeeKing! Sorry to disappoint but Gwen won't be in it until chapter 4 which I am currently writing. Once again, Thanks!


	3. Lost and Found

Chapter 3 – Lost and Found

10- Sorry that I haven't updated very quickly but I've been very busy. On with the Chapter! :D

Oh, to make sure that nobody get confused when you see writing like _this_ it means that someone is talking in their head.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were getting tired of walking. Yes, running was harder but it was a lot more fun, this was boring. After the chat with Merlin, the Doctor told them that they had to go back to the Tardis, which confused the couple.

"Doctor," Amy said, finally starting her interrogation. "Why are we leaving? Is it too boring or something? Not enough aliens for ya?"

"No it's not," the Doctor answered stubbornly turning round to face the two. "It's because something is wrong. Time has been changed. Uther should be dead, Arthur should be King and of never been a Prince, there is no mention of a Lady Guinevere Merlin is barely over the age 21 if it is really him!" he shouted getting quite angry. "We have to go back in time to see what and why this has happened and who has caused it." He turned back around and continued to walk, knowing there was no other explanation.

"How about time didn't change, but instead the myth is wrong," questioned Rory.

"No, that's not it. A myth can't be that wrong."

"But perhaps it could," Amy said, showing that she was on her husband's side. The Doctor started walked faster, wanting to get to the Tardis to show them wrong, he was the Doctor and he was always right in the end. He then got to the clearing where the Tardis was, only it wasn't.

0-0-0

"This indeed is a strange object," the King said as the court studied the Blue Box.

Morgana couldn't take her eyes of the box. She had just discovered the man she hated was her farther, and for the first time of the day she wasn't thinking about it. _The box must be magical_, Morgana thought blocking out the sound of the other members of the court. _I wonder what's inside it? My sister would know. _

"-so the box will be secured back into the vaults," Uther suddenly said as Morgana came back into the room. "Council is dismissed," Morgana and the other members left quickly. She smirked and walked back to her chambers_, Gods I hate my Father!_

0-0-0

The Doctor stood with his hands raised up touching nothing.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy asked, a bit confused by the timelord's actions.

"The Tardis, it's gone." He put down his hands and turned to face the companions.

"Are you sure," Rory said, a little worried, "Maybe we haven't pasted it yet." The Doctor shook his head.

"No it was taken," he pointed to the ground were there was scattered faded boot prints. "Must been for a patrol, meaning…" he looked at the other two.

"Oh! The King has it!" shouted Amy excitedly, "Does that mean that we will meet Uther?"

"I don't think we should, they may think that the Tardis is a magical object of some sort, which it kind of is. He could kill us like that man." Amy shuddered at the memory.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Rory frowning.

"I think we should find Morgan le Fay." He said and started to walk back in the direction they had just came from, not noticing that that his friends were not following and looked slightly shocked and confused.

"Why!" Rory shouted and the Doctor stopped. "Isn't she meant to be evil?"

"In reality, Yes," began the Doctor, "But because time has changed, it means that almost everything is the opposite, meaning…" he stopped and waited for Amy to answer, but it never came. "It means that we can trust her," he finished and continued to walk.

"I think your wrong!" Amy shouted, but the Doctor carried on. "I think we should ask Merlin to help us instead."

"No!" the Doctor turned instantly round, again. "We cannot trust him!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're human you can't feel it, but when I was near him there was a strange feeling. Like an energy. I think it was him who actually changed the course of history." He turned back round and walked away.

"And what are we going to do Amy?" asked Rory looking at his wife.

"Find Merlin of course," she grinned, grabbing his hand and walking in another direction.

* * *

I would like to thank (Ok here it goes) Notquitebezerk, TheAltermetSasuSakuFan, Coffee King, Anonymous and DakotaBeor! Your reviews are so nice! :D

DakotaBeor- I would have to agree that the best companion is Rose, but for some reason 11 thinks is Martha, which is my worst. Funny really her worst is Rose... :/

People who don't review (add I know there are loads of you!) Please do!

Also, I won't be updating for a while on this story. Not because I'm busy but because I'm going to be getting my new story up. It's going to a Merlin only one called The Truth about our Farther which was inspired by a story called "The Untold Truth" by princesspevensie, but sadly the story isn't there any more, but she has another one which sounds similar called "Brother's Reunited" Check it out!


	4. Sides

Chapter 4 – Sides

10 – Sorry about the long wait! Been very busy with my other story and school work, but I'm back (for now) so hopefully you will like this chapter. :D

I would like to thank DakotaBeor and Digimonfan for reviewing.

DakotaBeor – 11 told me to correct the mistake I said; her favourite companion is Amy, then Martha. I totally agree that Martha is boring; she's always trying to make the Doctor to fall in love with her through the 3rd series. Lucky she's with Micky and will stay that way.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

The Doctor had reached courtyard of the castle, sat down on the steps which led up to the castle, looking out for a noble looking lady who would be Morgan le Fay.

It was nearly dust until he saw her, a woman with pale skin and dark black hair, riding back from wherever she had gone. A servant helped her dismount and she looked straight at the Doctor, who blushed in return. He could feel the strange energy again, but weaker than what he had experienced with "Merlin", it must be a time changing footprint. The Doctor, who had felt confident for most of the day, suddenly felt so shy walking over to the young woman.

"Hello, erm… I'm the Doctor," he said uncomfortably, trying his best to avoid eye contact. I would be a bad thing to fall in love with a human, again.

"Hello," she answered with a smile, which made the Doctor blush an even darker red.

"I was… erm… wondering if you knew… someone called Morgan le Fay?" The woman looked slightly confused, but then laughed. The Doctor felt like he could faint.

"I've not heard of a Morgan le Fay, but I have a very similar name. I'm the Lady Morgana." The Doctor's two hearts almost stopped when he heard her name, it was so beautiful. "What is it that you need me for?"

"Well I need your help, you see I've lost this blue box," Morgana gave a little smirk.

"So you own the Blue Box. I'll help you get it back, come with me."

0-0-0

Amy and Rory walked round the lower town hand in hand. Amy occasionally glancing over her shoulder.

"If he wanted us he will come," Rory said after she checked for the seventh time. She looked at her husband and gave him a reassuring smile. They walked into market part of the town and Amy's eyes lit up. Shops! She walked over to a stall that sold silk dress, and picked one in a shade of dark green and held it against herself.

"What do you think?" she turned to her husband who gave a half disguised look. She frowned a little and turned to a tanned woman who was also looking at the stall. "Do you think this dress suits me?" Amy asked hopefully. The woman paused and instead picked up a red silk dress and gave it to Amy, taking away the green one, folding it and put it back on the stall.

"I think this one will suit you a lot more," Amy took it happily and held it in front of herself again. Rory's expression was more pleased and nodded.

"A lot better," Rory said smiling; Amy beamed and turned back to the woman.

"Thanks…" Amy paused.

"Oh! It's Gwen,"

"What, you mean like Gwenevieve?" asked Amy curiously.

"How did you know my name," Gwen asked astonished, but with confidence.

"Erm, Merlin told us, and actually we need to ask you something." Amy put back the dress onto the stall in a scruffy ball. Gwen relaxed a little after hearing her friend name and gave a smile.

"What do you need me for?"

"Well we wondered if you knew where Merlin was." Gwen nodded, she was always happy to help a friend of a friend.

"Sure, follow me."

0-0-0

Merlin really did hate scrubbing the floors, really really, but not as much as Gauis leach tank. With all the blood sucking, just to think about it made him shudder. Though with the floors it takes a lot of hard work, for it to be ruined the seconded someone steps on to it and would have to be done the next day. He then heard a knock at the door. Great the Idiot was back from training early and would start teasing him again. He didn't want a bucket on his head like the time before. Instead Gwen popped her head round and Merlin looked up from his work and smiled at her. He didn't really care if Gwen messed up his work. Only the Prat or Morgana would annoy him.

"Hi Gwen!" Merlin said cheerily putting the cloth into the bucket and got up, wiping his hands on his trousers.

"Sorry Merlin, I know that you are busy," Gwen said apologetically, "But Amy and Rory wanted to see you." As soon as she finished the sentence the couple went thought the open door. Merlin looked very confused.

"Why do you want to see me?" Merlin asked ginger haired woman who had spoken to him before. Gwen felt the tension and quickly left the room, knowing that the conversation was none of her business and closed the door behind her. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Amy and this is Rory, and we really need your help." Merlin rolled his eyes. If he wasn't saving the world, he was helping people.

"What do you need me for exactly?" Questioned Merlin, unsure if he should trust these, strangers

"Well we lost this blue box," Rory said sounding unsure. "And we think our friend is in danger."

0-0-0

"So that thing is called a Tardis," whispered Morgana to the Doctor, pointing at the Blue box. The two were hiding behind the door frame of the vaults, occasionally looking round it. The Tardis was guarded with four guards , one on each side, and two others who stood at opposite sides of the dark room, all armed with swords. Which was a slight advantage as The Doctor and Morgana didn't have any weapons, unless the sonic screwdriver counted as one. "So that thing travels through time?" asked Morgana, making sure that she had it right in her head, though she still was quite confused.

"Yep, and through space." He shyly answered, looking round the door way again, look sadly at his spaceship.

"Space?" She was confused again. "So it's magic then, right?" She put her hand put, being drawn in by its power. And then withdrew her hand, holding it with the other.

"No," The Doctor almost burst out laughing and Morgana gave him a strange look. "Magic most certainly is not real. Now come on, we are going to have to find another way to get to the Tardis." The Doctor quickly walked back to the staircase and jogged up them, leaving a stunned Morgana, who then ran after him, meeting in the castles corridor, closing the door behind her quietly. The castle was dark and silent, only some light came through the window from the moonlight.

"What do you mean Magic isn't real!" Morgana whispered angrily, not believing the words she had just heard, still not sure on the idea on time travel.

"Well it's just illusions, make believe." He answered confidently, knowing the matter quite well. "Now you were talking about your sister Morgause, we should go and meet her now." He started to run down the corridor his footsteps echoing in the silent, even though he had no idea of where he was going.

"Fine," she said stubbornly, though she was thrilled to be going to see her sister again and smiled a dark smile. "But then we will see if magic is fake."

* * *

I'm now turning this into the Scott Mills show and I will give you 20 10-Doctor points if you answer this correctly. What is this power that the Doctor keeps sensing? (Sorry I'm interested to see if you guys know) :D

Please Please Review! They make me so happy when I get one. I would LOVE to hear everyone who reads this. :D

Also who excited about Doctor Who! I'm hooked to the spoilers and twitter!


	5. Truth

Chapter 5 – Truth

Song- Tristan by Two Steps from Hell (Very cool instrumental and recognisable for who fans)

**Warning Spoilers** for Series 6 of Doctor Who

* * *

The Doctor slipped on the muddy ground under him, just keeping balance. Morgana tread though it easily, somehow not one speck of mud was on her purple dress and cloak. She had taken the journey many times before to see her sister she adored. The rising sun was shining through the leaves in the trees making the walk a pleasant one. Many birds in the forest began to chip a merry song which made Morgana smile, and the Doctor to frown.

"I'm not a fan of bird sounds," he said suddenly, tilting his head a little to the sky at the little creatures, "They make me sleepy." Morgana sighed. This "man" was probably the strangest guy she had ever met, hating birds' songs, not believing in magic even though he had a magical blue box and thought there was someone called Morgan le Fay. But somehow Morgana had grown to like the strange and powerful.

The two then could see a cave in the middle of the forest and the wards face lit up with happiness as they made it to the entrance. They took a few steps inside and Morgause was already there, ready to greet her sister, taking her into a hug.

"It's great to see you again sister so soon," Morgause whispered releasing from the hug. Morgana took down her hood and smiled, giving her another hug. The Doctor waited patiently, wanting a bit of the hug action.

"It's great to see you too, and I brought a friend," Finishing from the hug, the Doctor stepped forward. "This man is the Doctor," The Doctor then hugged Morgause, thinking this was obviously the way people would greet in these times. Though there was something strange, that weird feeling like when he had met Morgana and the serving boy. A time footprint.

Morgause looked at her sister strangely, she shrugged a little and faintly mouthed, "He's a little strange, don't worry," Forcing out of the hug, Morgause gave Morgana another look of whydidyoubringthewerdohere. The Doctor stepped back, looking horrified.

"So tell me of this blue box Doctor," Morgause asked sweetly, but the Doctor didn't answer. He was still looking at the pair with horror and now confusion.

"You've got it too," he said out loud to himself, the sisters looked at each other, "I don't understand, not everyone has one, but you three do."

"Doctor, I don't understand," Morgana said, walking over to him, holding the man's shoulders, "What is it?"

"It's a time foot print, or I thought it was. I can feel it around you, first I thought perhaps someone had changed time as meeting someone else with a stronger one than Morgana has, but now I'm not so sure." The Doctor walked to the other side of the cave, pacing.

"And why is that?"

"Because Morgause has one too, more powerful than yours but not as powerful as that servant I had met. Maybe is has something to do with the fact that people now think that magic is real an-"

"What do you mean Magic isn't real?" Morgause angrily said to the rambling man. Morgana stepped away from the Doctor; she wouldn't get in Morgause way.

"Well it isn't real now is it? It's all fairy tales and that kind of stuff that you're meant to be read when you are little." Morgause dangerously stretched out her hand towards the Doctor, who looked slightly frightened, Morgana stood behind her sister in support, also smirking a little.

"Do you really believe this?" she asked in a low voice.

"It's only illusions, tricks."

"Well, we'll see about that." Giving a dangerous smile and then a flash of golden eyes, everything for the Doctor went blank.

0-0-0

Merlin rode at a steady pace, aimlessly ridding towards where he thought Morgause's cave was. Amy was a little further behind to give support to Rory who was still getting used to the horse riding experience. There was clear boot prints in the ground of the forest, which were the only clue of finding the place.

It didn't take long to convince the servant to help and to explain what had happened to their friend, but a list of chorus from Arthur had led them to set off early the next morning with a rather grumpy Rory due to the sleeping conditions at the tavern.

"So, what's Morgan le f- I mean Morgana like?" Amy asked, looking slightly at Merlin. He was staring at the path in front of them, looking slightly angered and hurt. "You didn't really say, only that her name is actually Morgana."

"She used to be one of the kindest people I had ever met. Merlin said sadly, remembering the old her. "Then she changed,"

"What happened?" asked Rory, Merlin sighed.

"Her magic, Uther, Morgause." Merlin said, sniffing a little. "She has betrayed her friends and tried to destroy Camelot so many times." Merlin paused, thinking of the past months of her return. "So, what is the blue box that you need saving," he said changing the subject.

"It's called the TARDIS," Amy answered, "And it travels through time and space."

"So where do you two come from?"

"We come from Britain from about 1500 years in the future."

"And why did you come here?"

"Well because of the Legend, to see Camelot, the Knights of the Round Table, Arthur and Merlin, well you." Merlin laughed at the mention of his name.

"Me? Why?"

"Well," Rory began, "In the future you are known as the mysterious old wizard who helps King Arthur."

"Well that's not me, I don't have magic."

Amy heard a snap of twig and looked at the two boys who continue to chat; she then looked the other way to see a strange alien looking thing standing in the forest wearing a suit and tie.

"What the," she whispered to herself as the creature continued to stare at her.

"What is it Amy?" asked Rory, concerned. She turned to face him and then smiled at him. Then two boys looked at her confused. "You were staring at something,"

"No I wasn't."

Suddenly the three of them heard a man yelp in pain.

"The Doctor!" The ponds said together, and the trio rode quickly towards the noise, which would take them to the Doctor.

0-0-0

"Ouch," The Doctor said rubbing the back of his sore head. Morgause had thrown him across the cave hitting his head quite hard. Morgana kneeled beside him helping the man to his feet.

"Do you believe in magic now?" Morgause asked smugly, smirking, one hand on her hip.

"Yes," The Doctor whispered and whipped dirt of his jacket and trousers. "But it still doesn't make sense!"

"Doctor?" said an echo coming from the entrance of the cave.

"Amy," he whispered as they saw the couple and the servant approach them. Morgana moved away from the Doctor and next to her sister. As the trio spotted the Doctor, Amy ran and hugged him, the boys walking behind.

"Merlin." Morgana said, the sisters glaring at him, Amy turned to face them, looking slightly scared.

"Doctor we need to go now," Amy said in a small whisper, grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"Why?" he asked, "What's wrong." Amy and Rory were gobsmacked.

"Because those two have tried to take over Camelot, their evil."

"Merlin," Morgana hissed, "You told them," she smirked. "I suppose they would like to know what you did to me."

"Hang on," the Doctor said, walking in the middle of the two lines that had formed of the witch sisters and the companions.

"Doctor?" Morgana and Amy said at the same time. The man was deep in thought.

"I had got it and then I lost it." The Doctor then smacked himself and clicked his fingers. "The time print isn't a time print at all! It's your magic!" He shouted happily, pleased that he had worked it out. "The stronger the energy thing I can feel, the stronger you must be!"

"Is the time print thing the thing you blamed Me-" Asked Rory but The Doctor interrupted him, noticing nervous looking servant.

"Yes, but I never knew, I hadn't felt either of them before."

"What!" Amy shouted, "You just accused some one for something you had not a clue about!"

"Are you done yet?" Morgana interrupted the conversation. "Me and my sister rather wanted to see your magic box." They both smirked, Morgause stepping forwards.

"It's a shame you won't be alive for you to show us it." Morgause said darkly, Morgana looking at the Doctor sadly. Before Morgause could caste her spell, the Doctor heard a whisper in his ear and then the cave ceiling above them started to fall on them.

"Come on!" Merlin shouted running in the direction of then entrance, the original trio following. As they got out, Amy went straight to Merlin.

"You said you didn't have magic." said Amy annoyed.

"I don't,"

"Then what was that then?"

"I don't know coincidence?"

"Leave him alone, Magic is still of punishment of death if you remember." the Doctor said, helping Rory onto his horse and then getting onto it himself. Amy looked back to Merlin, with an apologetic look on her face, remembering the poor man who had died the day before and walked over to her horse and got onto it, Merlin doing the same and they began their journey back to Camelot.

* * *

Well is excuse time, well I've been busy exams, homework and just cause I was lazy. Sorry. I'm blaming it on going into year 10.

Did anyone like the MerlinRory Bromance?

Thanks to DekotaBeor(I know it was a long time ago, but what was this Doctor Who trial?), CoffeeKing, Anonymous, pachysam (Thanks for the ideas! I really wanted to mention the hunter unicorn one but I just wouldn't of made sense,) , luvbooks, Vulcan Lily (Thanks for being the only one for joining in with my scot mills fun, so you get 20 10-Doctors points!), Christina B and xXMistressMadHatterXx for reviewing!

I really want you guys to help me now, because I have only a small idea of what is going to happen next and I'm not sure if it's a good one, so I was hoping that you could make some up. Just put your ideas in a review and then the one's that would make the most sense can be used. If you help get 20 10-Doctor points! :D

Even if you have no idea's please still review, they make me happy.

P.S they nicked Uther's throne in Horrible Histories, 11 pointed it out, which made us laugh. :D


End file.
